Love Has No Difference
by Karen Angelica
Summary: Kagome, the average American Catholic girl, meets up with Inuyasha, the devout Muslim from England. Will these two see eye to eye? Will they be able to fight their way to be together forever? This story is based on actual events! I don't own Inuyasha! :D


Author's Note: The story you are about to read is based on actual events. Please read the whole story as well as the author's note for further explanations! Plus, have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you, Karen Angelica!

_This story is in dedication to all those who dare to hope and dream, but most of all, those who love with all their hearts. Here's to you, my darling Farhad. May we be reunited someday and continue our fateful love story._

**Love Has No Difference**

Christmas break was almost at its end. For poor Kagome Higurashi, the twenty year old, all-American, devout Roman Catholic girl, woke up, as usual, in her sunlit room, with a yawn and huge stretch of her limbs. Today was supposed to be like any normal day. She would wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and then briskly check her e-mails to see what new junk-mail awaited her. Besides this, she would look at her cell phone for any missed calls through the night. As always, Kagome hoped her boyfriend, Kouga, would call her and say something nice; but he never did. Not being surprised by this, she carried on as always in her usual ways. Yes, everything was supposed to go a certain way…That is till she received one very important e-mail.

Dr. Suikotsu, her Opera Director, sent her, as well as the rest of the Opera class, an e-mail of doom. Her poor Opera Class were to write by Friday, their first day back at Althea University, a five page report on one of their opera characters they are playing. What woe to descend upon her at this time? On break and receiving homework before school even begins. These days no one ever thinks about rest. After the holiday is over, it's back to work for anyone and everyone.

With a sigh and groan, Kagome began her work, and continued working till she was finished with her paper, occasionally stopping to watch one of her favorite movies, "Romeo and Juliet," so she could watch Leonardo Dicaprio appear on her television screen. It might have taken her six strenuous hours, and a little bit of slacking off on her part; but she found all her information and delivered, what she thought, was sure to be worth an "A." Stretching her muscles, yet again, Kagome looked at the clock showing 3:00 in the evening. After such work, a girl must treat herself to something worth while. A few hours at the mall should do the trick. It would be perfect. She would shop, browse, and be back in time to watch her favorite late night television shows.

Meanwhile, as Kagome was preparing for a night out at the mall, an apprehensive young man visiting America for his first time was getting ready to venture to new heights, and collide into her world. Inuyasha Taishou, a devout Muslim visiting on business from London, England, combs his long black hair and looks at his face in his motel mirror. At only nineteen, barely even an adult, he comes to America knowing his life will forever change…But is not prepared for what will happen to him once he ventures out and sees new sights.

At this point his cell phone rings, bringing a dim look on his pale face. His deep violet eyes take on an even darker shade knowing exactly what to expect from the other person on the phone. As he pushes the "Talk" button, he prepares for a quaint chat with his father.

"Yes Father, I've arrived safely."

"Have you seen anything of interest?" asked a very robust tone from the other end.

"I was just on my way out; I'll call you with the news."

"See that you do Inuyasha. You've made us very proud son."

"I won't disappoint you, Father."

"I know you won't, you're a Taishou, a born leader. You'll do what is right. Take care, my son."

"You too Father, send my love to our family."

With a click of the phone, Inuyasha took one last look around his claustrophobic room, giving a sigh while running a hand through his hair. He loves his family, he truly does; but fate's twisted plan has dealt him a hard hand this time. If there was any other way, he would not be in America at this point in time. He would be off in college studying for a degree in Aeronautical Engineering; but things never go the way one expects. Inuyasha is great at mathematical equations and is known for his hard work; but none of that will help him in the biggest situation in his life. With a tug of his jacket, he leaves his room, jumps into his rental car, and heads to the local mall for a chance meeting on a long winding road into adulthood.

At 4:00 in the evening, the sky was still lit with a beautiful day's blue. Not a cloud hid its beauty, and it seemed all was well. Kagome stopped by Clothes Unlimited, her favorite clothing store in the whole entire world. Not only did it have the latest fashion trends, it had a petite section ready for her small frame. She may be a sight to behold; but she was still short, only reaching 5'2.

The mall was not crowded, which was unusual for a Saturday in her little city. Normally the streets and shops are buzzing with life, but something about today seemed awkward all together. She could not quite put her finger on it, but something in her world was about to change…

Inuyasha approached a store that seemed to intrigue him. He could not explain it, but something called him to this particular shop out of all the others. Inuyasha is not particularly a clothes man, but the colors did entice him. As he was going through sections of clothing isles he came upon the most beautiful sight in the world. So beautiful he continued to watch its every move, from the twist of its hands, to the way its eyebrows would scrunch, trying to think of what was best.

At this time, Kagome was studying sweaters on a sales rack. She had to choose between red, blue, black, or green. Most of her wardrobe consists of green, so perhaps it was best to go with a nice blue sweater. As she picked up her chosen garment she studied it, but could feel eyes watching her. Turning her head slightly she came across a handsome young man watching her from afar.

Inuyasha continued to stair, noticing how her cheeks turned a glossy rose as she buried herself into the clothing trying to figure out which blouse was best, and giving herself a clever diversion from not having to meet his gaze. She intrigued him like nothing else. Her hair was a gorgeous black with a bluish hue, descending just to the end of her slender back. Her body was curved to perfection, and the thought of holding her flared his senses. He could not help but feel this way. No one in his life has ever been this special before. Normally Inuyasha did not believe in love at first sight, but this time, he was willing to make an exception.

Kagome noticed the young man continuing to stair at her, and just for fun, she thought she would say something to the young stranger. After all, he was pretty cute, and he was staring at her. If he didn't want to get things moving, she would be happy to oblige in conversation.

"So, what do you think? Does this color suit me?" Kagome asked holding up the blue sweater to her body.

The young man was taken back, but quickly recovered by saying,

"Well, it's nice, but I think the color red would look better. It would bring out your eyes."

As the young man moved towards her, Kagome's face blossomed like a rose in spring. Was this man for real? Was he intentionally flirting with her?

"See, just look…Red suits you," the young man said holding the sweater to her body studying it.

Kagome looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror, and smiled her approval. Whoever this young man was, he sure had taste and won her favor in the fashion department. Now, she was thoroughly impressed by this stranger and wished to continue talking with him.

"Thank you, you have good eyes. My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taishou," he said placing the blue sweater once again on the sale's rack.

"That's a nice name; you're not from here are you?"

"Why do you say that, Kagome?"

"Well, your skin color is unique, and so is your voice. You can't be from around here."

Inuyasha just smiled and nodded at her brilliance.

"You're right, about my skin and my voice. I'm of course Muslim, and I live in London."

Kagome looked at him in awe. It was her first time ever to meet a Muslim and one from another country at that. Something inside struck her to her very core. As a young girl she remembers her father always telling her that anyone other than a Christian, were the problem of the world and that if she ever were to date someone not of Christian blood, he would cast her out if not physically harm her first. Back then, Kagome would always say, "I would never go against your wishes, Father. I have Christian-American pride!" Now, when her father talks about other religions and other cultures, she just nods her head and stays quiet.

As she grew older and wiser, she came to the fact that race or religion, do not matter. And to be perfectly honest, she grew up coming to be more attracted to people of different cultures than her own; but she never will admit that to her father until it's time. Looking at the young man in front of her, she could not deny her attraction to him and would not let herself see it as something wrong, when it felt so right.

"Wow, you're a long ways from home. Are you visiting family or something?"

Inuyasha's expression changed and he looked away from her staring off as if he was in deep thought.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied.

Kagome took in his expression and contemplated it. He seemed so sad about something. Perhaps she shouldn't bring it up out of fear of offending him.

Breaking from his thoughts, Inuyasha turned a suave smile on Kagome, asking her out to dinner. Kagome simply smiled and took his hand as he offered it. Pointing to one of her favorite Japanese restaurants, "Tokyo's," Inuyasha tugged her in the direction and pulled out her seat when their table was ready.

Inuyasha found that he loved talking with this girl. She was so full of life and love. Her purity radiated off of her in waves, and he admired every spark. They talked about everything, and as she talked, Inuyasha found it easier and easier to open up to her; something he has never done with anyone before, not even his closest of friends back in London.

"So Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked crossing his fingers for her to say, "No."

Now it was Kagome's turn for a solemn look. She nodded her head, with her ebony locks bouncing, and with the saddest voice she replied, "Yes, I do have a boyfriend, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have time," Inuyasha pressed.

She told him of her selfish boyfriend, Kouga, a Hindu from India, and Master's student, expecting to graduate next December. On their first date he kissed her without her permission, and wanted to feel her in ways she never wanted to experience before marriage. So she told Kouga, the only way they could continue kissing, would be for him to be her boyfriend, and from then on, by Kouga's decree, she was his woman.

Kagome explained her feelings, how everything just sort of happened, and how they met one day while in one of the university's café's. She wanted to take things slow and get to know him more before they continued their explorations of touch; but by this, Kouga's pride was hurt, and out of spite he said, "I only kissed you because I haven't kissed a girl in five years. I've been too caught up in my studies for girls; you were the first one to take notice in me in a long time."

She felt cheap and used; this happening right after her break up with her fiancé, her first boyfriend of four years; a man who tried to physically and sexually assault her. One horrible guy was enough for her; but to meet another one, and fall into another wrong relationship made it even worse. Kagome stopped with telling Inuyasha about how Kouga never calls, and how she waits patiently for him to call so she will know he's all right. She's never been the jealous type, and thinking Kouga would cheat on her never crossed her mind. Kagome lived by the belief, if you truly care about someone, you would want to call and let that person know how you are doing and vice versa.

With her story finished, Inuyasha said,

"He doesn't deserve you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Shaking his head, and wondering why she thinks so little of herself, Inuyasha continued,

"This 'boyfriend' of yours doesn't care about you. Kagome, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I know you are a good person. You don't deserve what this guy is doing to you. You can find better."

"Thank you, but he does have his moments."

"From what I've heard, he's a pretty lousy guy. Anyone who wouldn't want to call you would be out of their mind! I mean, look at you!"

Kagome was stunned by his remark and looked at him as if he just took off all his clothes in front of everyone.

"Look at what?" she asked in surprise.

"Please forgive me for saying this Kagome, but you're beautiful. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, honest."

Never in her life has she heard such a sincere remark, especially from someone she just met.

Shaking her head she said, "You're just saying that, we both know it's not true."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, was this gorgeous creature doubting her appearance?

"What are you talking about? You're absolutely breathtaking, Kagome. Any man should be honored to have you."

"You're very kind, Inuyasha but-

"No buts, Kagome. When I say something is true, it's true. I believe in honesty above everything else, and believe me when I say, you're beautiful."

Staring into her deep brown eyes, willing her to believe him, she finally nodded with a small smile saying,

"Thank you. You are very kind, Inuyasha, and you are also very handsome. Come to think of it, I think Indian males are the most handsome of all the races."

Giving a snort, he said, "Oh yes, all us Indians are hot!" he ended laughing.

Caught up in the moment, Kagome's smile widened as she said, "It's true, you are very handsome Inuyasha. Please forgive me now for saying so, but I would love to date someone like you."

And then she stopped…She realized her blunder as if it slapped her right across the face. The laughter stopped and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You really mean that, Kagome? You'd really go out with someone like me?"

With her heart pounding as it roared through her ears, she couldn't stop herself from nodding her head for "yes." From this one gesture, fate's twisted plan was set into motion intertwining these two on a roller coaster ride neither expected.

"You want to know something?"

"What?" came the squeak from her stunned mouth.

"I would also like to date someone like you."

Kagome was taken out of her stupor, as she looked at Inuyasha's smile. From his confidence, she was able to build back her own and ask,

"Oh really? You'd date someone like me?"

"In a second," was his short and honest reply.

From there they continued to talk about their lives. She learned that Inuyasha dreams of going to school in America, somewhere in the northern states, around Massachusetts. For now he is taking off from school while working for a computer company dealing with microchips, so he can pay for the majority of his college without having to take out loans or asking his parents for too much money.

As they talked, Kagome finally noticed the setting sun upon the horizon from their window seats. They could see the beach as clear as day, and without realizing, she said out of the blue,

"The sun is setting."

Looking through the window for himself, Inuyasha said,

"So it is. I've never seen a sunset along a horizon before. And to be honest, I've never even set foot on a beach before."

Kagome's mouth gaped at him, she raised her hand asking for the check, which Inuyasha quickly took, slipping a few notes onto the table as she hauled him out of the restaurant in record time.

"May I ask where we are going in such a hurry?" He panted in tow.

"We're going to the beach. It's my favorite time of day to go. You've never seen or experienced anything more gorgeous than the setting sun on the horizon!"

From the mall they ran to the beach, and as they reached the perfect spot in the very middle, Kagome stopped and pointed to the wonders of the sky. Red, orange, yellow, and even violet, blazed across before their eyes. It was definitely a sight to behold.

"Just look Inuyasha, isn't it the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

Turning his head to gaze upon her wondering awe expression, Inuyasha nodded saying,

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life."

Noticing his voice ringing throughout her ear, Kagome turned to his watchful eyes, once again feeling her heart pound. His intense stare scorched her senses and made her skin tingle with delight. She noticed they were still holding hands, and that Inuyasha was absently caressing her palm. The action felt so comforting coming from him.

Gesturing to the sand, "Would you like to sit down Inuyasha?"

Nodding his head, the two collapsed onto the sand with their shoulders touching.

"Hmm, the books we're right," Inuyasha said contemplating.

"About what?"

"You can smell the salt in the sea air," he said once again lifting his nose and smelling the air. Never in his life had he smelt something so real. All of it was alive and completely new to him, but everything seemed so right.

"Do you ever think about the future, Kagome?"

Taken back, she replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you ever think about who you're going to marry one day?"

Thinking about this for a moment she said, "I think that thought must cross every single person's mind in the entire world at some point in time. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just; I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I've always wondered who I was going to fall in love with, and will she always love me. Are you a romantic, Kagome?"

Without hesitation she replied, "Yes, I am definitely a romantic!"

Kagome decided to tell him the story of how her family married their soul mates. How her father and mother met was the most romantic story she could think of. Her mother was working as a car-hop for a hamburger stand, while her dad was passing through the town on business. She had her back to him, and all he could see was her long brown hair reaching to her waist. He was with some of his co-workers at the time and he promised them by saying and pointing to her, "You see her; she's going to be my future wife." Without even seeing her face, he just had a feeling she was the woman for him. That night he met her and proposed to her right there. Within two months they married, and had her older sister, Sango and then her, and have been happily married for the past thirty-four years.

Next, how her sister, Sango, met her husband, Miroku, is another love story. Sango had dropped her books on the floor of one of the campus's hallways and immediately began picking them up. Miroku claims that the only thing he saw of her was her bottom, and he was hooked. He walked right up to her, rubbed her bottom, and asked Sango to bear his children. After a slap to his face, Sango was so flattered by his proposal that they were engaged for two months, and then married within the next four.

"And now they're just waiting for me to find my soul mate," Kagome finished.

Inuyasha was in awe at those stories. How the men in her family just knew their intended soul mates without even thinking about it. Was it instinct, or did fate's hand take control?

"So, what about you, Inuyasha? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me? A girlfriend? Well, uh…No, I don't. I work such long hours that it's kind of hard to keep a girl."

He continued with telling Kagome about his first two girlfriends, both not being right for him, because neither could understand his devotion towards his family. Both also wanting them to be the center of his universe, and he simply couldn't do that.

"May I tell you a story a friend once told me?" He asked.

When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha told her the story of a great apple tree in the middle of a field. This tree was very special because it represented different males throughout life. The apples on the ground were the rotten guys in the world, with their cores filled with worms, and all sorts of animals and insects eating them, such as ants, birds, and hippos.

"Hippos?"

"Well, I couldn't remember what she said, so I improvised."

"Ok, if you want hippos to eat the rotten guys, go ahead."

"Fine, may I continue?"

"Please."

Once again, Inuyasha told the story, stating that the apples on the lower branches were the men who still needed improvement, and as you moved up you reached men who were still struggling to be men, and were almost there, but not quite. But once you reach the very top, you find the sweetest apples, representing the sweetest of guys and the ones worth waiting for.

"My friend said that I was one of the very top apples and that I just had to wait for the right woman to pick me from the tree."

"That's a sweet story."

"Made up by an eight year old."

They both began to chuckle and Inuyasha, as if it were the most natural topic in the world, casually asks,

"So, do you want kids?"

Trying to stop her fit of chuckles, Kagome calms down by taking a deep breath, saying,

"Of course I want children, I love them! I wouldn't be going into Music Education if I didn't want to be around children."

"All right, so how many?"

Crossing the imaginary fingers inside his head, Inuyasha hoped for a pretty reasonable number, but couldn't help, but wonder why he wanted to hear the perfect answer from her.

"Well, at least two. But I preferably would like to have either four or six."

'_YES!' _Rang throughout Inuyasha's mind at the idea.

"I believe four is a good number of children," Inuyasha said proudly.

"I agree, oh, and I also plan on adopting at least two children."

When hearing this, Inuyasha could have yelled for joy. A woman willing to have four children and adopt…It was like a dream come true. Maybe this was a dream. He was sitting on a sandy beach with the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes on, and she was talking about kids as happily as can be. The fates were definitely working over time by putting these two together.

Inuyasha always dreamed of falling in love with a beautiful woman, marrying her, taking care of her, having children with her, and providing all the riches of the world for them. It has always been on his mind since the time he was little. A few years ago, his mother told him the story of the arranged marriage between her and his father. From then on, he always wanted to prevent a tragic love story like his mother's. She always calls it, "A fateful love story," as if the fates had destined it to be so.

No one should ever have to end up as his mother and father. Loving each other, but never _really_ loving each other. When she told him the story, it really got to him. She was only sixteen years old when she married his then, twenty-one year old father. Everything was arranged, and neither had known each other prior to the marriage. She chose this fate. Throughout the years, Inuyasha always wondered why she would choose to go along with it. Why put yourself through such torture? But like him, she is loyal to her family, and went along with it, because she did not want to disappoint them.

"I want to adopt children too," said Inuyasha, bringing himself out from "memory lane."

Still interested in the topic of children, Inuyasha pushed the subject by saying,

"If you did marry someone with a different religion, what religion would you teach them?"

"Hmm, well, I would teach them both religions. It's fine for everyone to believe in something and something is better than nothing. So, I would teach them both and let them decide what is best for them when they are older. This way, they can grow older and more mature by making this decision for themselves."

Impressed with her statement, he didn't want to stop asking these questions. So he continued asking about children to figure out fate's twisted plan.

"What would you name your boys?"

Kagome's face immediately brightened at the thought of the chosen names for her sons.

"Oh! I've had those planned for over a year now. I don't know why, but these two names have been running through my head…I would have to name my two sons, Kahlil and Kahlid."

'_Indian names,'_ thought Inuyasha, _'She truly is perfection.'_

"Those are really good names. I knew someone by the name 'Kahlid.' He was something else. But the name I would choose would have to be, 'Fayaz.' I've always liked that name for a male. All right, now what about the girl's names?"

Kagome had to think about this one. For some reason coming up with the girl's names seemed more difficult than the boy's.

"Oh, well, I guess I would name my girls, Arianne and Karen."

"I like the name 'Arianne.' What about the name, 'Somina?'"

"Oh! I love that name! It's beautiful, Inuyasha."

So Kagome was fine with the names, now here came the clincher…What would she want for her children as they grow up? Would she prefer them to be in sports or fine arts like herself? Before Inuyasha could even voice his question, Kagome already provided him with what he wanted to know, as if she had read his thoughts as clear as day.

"While my children grow up I would prefer for the boys to go into sports and the girls to be put into fine arts programs. But whatever they want is fine with me."

Feeling his heart beginning to soar even higher, Inuyasha pressed on,

"What kind of sports?"

"Oh well, I'd like for the boys to play football, but if they want, soccer, baseball, tennis, and all the others are just as good."

Could fate have done anything more right then by bringing these two together? Kagome just provided Inuyasha with the exact words he wanted to hear. There's no stopping now…Does he dare believe he's having feelings he's never felt before, for anyone, especially a woman?

"I want my boys to play soccer, just like their father. It's my favorite sport of all time. Nothing beats it!"

Kagome smiled and agreed that soccer is a very good sport and she confided how she always wanted to play, but her parents pushed her into fine arts instead.

"Perhaps your family thought you would do better with music than running around getting dirty."

"Perhaps…I tried playing hacky-sack back in high school. I was horrible at it! I have no coordination whatsoever! I guess it was a good call on my parent's part for putting me into music lessons. They did put me into dance for a couple of years, but that was just so I could twirl better when I was put into the school's marching band. But I still would like to learn how to play soccer."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I shall teach you, if you would like."

Kagome smiled even wider and said with such joy,

"You will?"

"Yes, we'll play a game together, and I promise to go easy on you."

"You better! I wouldn't be able to stand a chance against you!"

"You said earlier you were a dancer, you could dance circles around me on the field."

"But that's dancing, not running around trying to kick a ball! I don't even know how to kick it. You would have to teach me first, and then you would have to teach me how to run with the ball, and then you would have to teach me how to score. Plus, the field would have to be very small so I could actually do it, and maybe the goals as big as a football's field goal!"

"I will make the goals as wide as the field itself if it makes you happy, Kagome."

He said this last sentence with such sincerity and such honesty, as if he were making a huge promise of devotion towards her. Kagome felt touched by his conviction.

"You'll have to for me to ever score," she joked through the intense mood Inuyasha created with his last statement.

Fate's delicate plan was now reaching a new height, and Inuyasha decided to keep climbing, forgetting everything he's ever believed in and ever known. This was his time to finally let everything go, to finally feel happy…So he took his chance, if it be his last, he was not about to waste it, so he pushed further.

"But you may have to wait…I'll teach you after I teach Fayaz, Kahlid, Somina, and Arianne."

Kagome literally felt her heart stop…It must have, she couldn't have just heard him using the names she gave for her children in his sentence. No, it's not possible…But no matter how much she denies, she knows exactly what she heard…And she did hear Inuyasha use her children's chosen names with his own.

Deciding to just go with it, she said,

"Well, what if it's Kahlil, Fayaz, Arianne, and Somina, huh?"

"That's fine too, anything you want."

'_Anything I want?'_ Where is this conversation going? They were talking about their lives, and then suddenly it turned to kids, and now, it's about _their_ kids. But he can't be implying them having kids together, can he?

"Are you proposing something, or are you just taking the names of my children?"

With her heart beating faster and faster, she waited and watched as he gave her a huge grin.

"Yes, I believe I am proposing something."

There was no turning back now. Kagome and Inuyasha had reached a point of no return in their conversation, neither knowing what to expect. A simple day out, a simple dinner for two, turned out to be a romantic date on the beach by the end of the day…And perhaps something so much more.

"What are you proposing, Inuyasha?"

He took a moment, considering how to answer, and all he could think to say was,

"I'm proposing that we should be together…Forever."

If her heart didn't stop before, then it was definitely gone now. Life support would be a handy trinket for her right about now. Was Inuyasha suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"What I mean Kagome, is that you're my dream girl. I've always dreamed of finding a woman like you, and now I have, I don't want to lose you. Tell me how you feel about me right now Kagome. You've already said you would date me, would you think much farther than dating?"

She was stunned into silence. What was she suppose to tell him that didn't sound crazy?

"Well, I-I know I care deeply for you Inuyasha. We may only know each other for a few hours, but I feel as if I can tell you anything, and I think I've already told you things not even my own sister knows about!"

With this news Inuyasha relayed to her his own feelings, "I know exactly how you feel. I feel the same. It's as if we've known each other, but are just really getting to know each other now. What would you say if I told you I was thinking about what a life with you would be like?"

"I would tell you, that I'm thinking the same thing."

Two hearts; beating as one, in a rhythmic pattern of pure thrilling emotion; neither knowing what to expect next; but both hoping for the very same thing.

"I want you to be mine, Kagome. Body, mind, heart, and spirit, I want all of you."

"And I wish to give all of myself to you, and to gift you with as many children as your heart desires. I wish to be forever yours, Inuyasha."

As they continued to speak, they clasped their hands on top of each other's holding tight. Their faces inched closer with their breath dancing on each other's faces. Something happened and neither knew what, but were not about to stop now. It felt too right to stop. Fate intended them to meet for this reason, and they would face it together.

"Kagome, I don't know about you, but I'm very nervous right now. I've never had these feelings before."

"Me neither, but I know I want them."

"Me too."

As they inched closer, Inuyasha decided to throw all caution to the wind and give chance a try. He took a chance on this girl so many times today, and look, where it lands him. If this is fate, he welcomes it with open arms, and an open heart.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

And with those last words, Inuyasha took possession of her lips in a deep, soul searing, kiss. Letting go of each other's hands to hold on closer, each caressing the other's face, and gently running fingers through each other's hair. They caressed as if to memorize everything about their mate. The kiss was intense at first, but slowed to a gentle rhythm between two pure souls. Inuyasha slowed the rhythm even further, letting go of her lips so they could breathe. Both panting as if just running a marathon, they stared into each other's eyes, neither blinking nor moving.

"Maybe we're taking this too fast Kagome. Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want me?"

"What do you want me as, Inuyasha?"

Taking her face in his hands, and with his thumb, gently caressing her silk lips, he stared into her eyes saying, "I want you by my side, Kagome. I want to marry you, raise a family with you; grow old with you. Anything with you Kagome, just as long as it's all with you."

"Do you mean it, Inuyasha? Do you really mean what you say?"

"Every word Kagome, I mean every word, but do you want me with you?"

"I want to spend eternity with you."

With those words said, their fates were sealed…

Giving a huge grin to his love, he takes her hands gently rising with her off the sand so they are now standing. Inuyasha, still caressing her palms, lowers himself to one knee, never once breaking contact with her eyes. He thought at first he could hear her heart beating, but then again, it could have been his own. Kissing her hands, before letting go, he reaches into the neck of his shirt pulling out a gold chain with a simple gold ring around it, with the engraved words, _"Love Has No Difference."_ Taking off the ring from the chain, he fingers it first before holding it between two fingers.

"This ring belonged to my mother. When my father told me I was to come to America on business, she gave this to me, so that I would remember, even though we're apart and I am residing in a different place, my home will always be with my family. It holds another meaning, but I will save that story for a later time."

Still looking into her eyes, he smiles and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for his next move.

"Kagome Higurashi, my sweetest love, will you marry me, and let me cherish you for the rest of our days? Will you let me love you, provide for you, have a family with you, and grow old with you? Will you let me do this with you?"

"Oh yes Inuyasha, the answer is yes, I will marry you. I will love you for the rest of our days, and I will gift you with as many children as you desire. I willingly give myself to you."

Placing the ring on her left hand he gently kissed it, standing back up so he can once again caress her rose petal lips. As they continued their kiss, the sky grew dark, stars appeared as if by magic, and a far away shooting star could be seen over head, blazing through the sky, just as magical as the moment itself.

Stopping the kiss to ask one final question, Inuyasha pulled back.

"We can elope tomorrow if you'd like. I don't care where we get married; it could be on this very spot, just as long as it is soon, and for the rest of our lives."

"Are you sure that's wise to get married so soon?"

"The only thing I am sure of is my love for you, Kagome. That is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I am not normally this adventurous or daring, but today of all days, I took a chance, and I'm happy with the end results."

"And so…Where shall we honeymoon?"

"I don't know the city or state, but I do know, and excuse me my love for being this abrupt and forward, maybe even hormonal driven; but I do know we shall be in a room, on a soft bed, starting our family together. That is the only location I am sure of at this point. If you want, we can get married sometime this week, giving us plenty of time to prepare ourselves."

"I'd like that…No, I love it!"

"And I love you," finished Inuyasha as he gently began a slow rhythmic kiss shared by the two people with the purest of loves.

Two minds came together this night, neither knowing what to expect, as two hearts found each other's gentle rhythm that only the two of them could make. So ends their day together, the first day to the beginning of the rest of their lives…

_Later that night_

After making sure Kagome was safely home, Inuyasha went back to his motel room thinking about the events of the day. He was expected to venture out into the world, but never did he imagine finding a wife on his first day in America. Now, how to tell his family about the news? How are they going to respond to this?

As if on cue, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello Father, is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine son, I was calling to check up on you. Are you well?"

"As well as to be expected Father."

"Good…Tell me Inuyasha, have you gone to work yet. You can't dawdle, too much longer Inuyasha. You have a deadline to keep."

"I know Father, but you see, something's happened, and I think we should call this whole thing off."

Silence followed and Inuyasha became slightly nervous.

"Father?"

Returning to the line, Mr. Taishou replied, "You know very well Inuyasha this arrangement cannot be called off. It must be done. It is your duty to honor your family, Inuyasha. It is your duty as a man of this household to do what is best for your loved ones. You said you wouldn't disappoint me."

"I know Father, it's just…I've met someone."

Another silence fell on the phone…Deep breathing was heard, as if his father's blood pressure was rising.

"You've met someone? Who?"

"She's beautiful Father. She's amazing and wonderful and-

"**Who is she Inuyasha?!" **He bellowed into the phone.

"Her name is Kagome, sir, and she's an American."

"What's her religion Inuyasha?"

"I don't think that really matters-

"Tell me her religion son!"

Pausing, he took a deep breath.

"She's Roman Catholic."

Complete and utter silence descended upon the phone. Inuyasha was sure his Father was having a heart attack.

"Father? Father, are you all right?"

In a fit of anger, Mr. Taishou became authoritative in an instant with as much malice and spite needed to rid his son of this disobedience.

"No son of mine is marrying a Christian woman! Catholic, Inuyasha?! You would ruin your family all for some Catholic American girl?!"

"She's not some girl; she's my fiancé, Father!"

"She's nothing to you Inuyasha! You are never to marry such a person! I will not allow it! Your duty is to your family Inuyasha! Who are the ones that have fed you, clothed you, and provided shelter for you?"

"Father-

"That's right, me! Your family Inuyasha! Your first duty is to always take care of this family! Is that not what we believe? Is that not what your mother and I have taught you since you were old enough to learn?"

"Yes, Father, it's just-

"No Inuyasha, I don't care how you do it, but you better break it off with this girl and do it now. I promise you Inuyasha…If you marry this girl, you will not be welcome home. Think carefully son…We're waiting for you back in London, and Inuyasha?"

"Yes Father?"

"Don't disappoint your mother and me."

With that the phone gave off a click, and all Inuyasha could hear was the steady dial tone beeping away.

What was he suppose to do now? He loves Kagome so much, but he has to stay loyal to his family. He knows what he must do, either way; it will not be easy for anyone, especially himself.

_Kagome's Night_

After taking a shower and slipping into bed, her mother paid her a visit to wish her good night. As always, since Kagome was little, her mother would come to make sure she was all right. It would always be as soon as she would slip under the covers, a gentle knock could be heard from her door…And right on time, here comes mother.

"Hello dear, did you have a good day?"

"Oh yes mother, one of the best," she said with a smile as her mother sat on her bed beside her.

"I noticed something different about you when you came in tonight sweetheart. You seem to have this bright aura about you. May I ask what has made you so happy?"

Without hesitation Kagome said, "Oh mother, I met the most amazing guy today!"

Mrs. Higurashi's face brightened into a warm smile and giving off a small chuckle she asked, "Is he cute?"

"Extremely. I love him mother; oh I know I'm in love with him."

"But darling, you've just met today."

"So? You and father met in one day and were married two months later. I can have a romantic love story too."

"I know sweetheart, I know. What's his name?"

"Inuyasha Taishou."

Her mother paused, thinking about the name, and cautiously asked, hoping she was wrong, but she had to know, "He's not from here is he?"

Looking down at her sheets, Kagome shook her head.

"Where is he from Kagome?"

"London."

"And his race, his religion?"

"He's Indian, Muslim."

Her mother went stalk still, not once batting an eye lash, nor moving her fingers, and she wasn't sure, but it appeared for a moment, her mother stopped breathing.

"Kagome, dear, tell me you did not just say he's Indian and a Muslim. Tell me you are playing with your mother."

When Kagome did not confirm it was a joke, she became distraught.

"Kagome! Tell me you're playing with your mother right now young lady! I order you to tell me it's not true!"

"I can't mother, unless you wish me to lie."

A gasp rang from Mrs. Higurashi's mouth as she clasped her hands over her face.

"Oh Kagome! I thought you had more sense than this!"

"What is the big deal? So I'm in love with a Muslim! It's nothing to be distressed about!"

"You know how your father is! I don't want to think of what will happen if you ever tell him!"

"Mother, you know I've never agreed with what dad believes. I can't, and I won't, mother."

"You were always the difficult one, or should I say different one?"

"Mother, Inuyasha means a lot to me."

"Oh yes, for now he means a lot to you. But it won't last long. You'll get over him."

"Mother, don't say something like that! This isn't the first time I've been with someone from a different culture. I've also dated a Hindu."

Another gasp filled the room as Mrs. Higurashi sprang from the bed.

"Kagome, I don't know what's gotten into you, young lady. How could you? How could you do this to your family?"

"It's my life! I'm in charge of it, and I'll decide who I spend the rest of my days with!"

"Listen to yourself Kagome! It's ludicrous! If your father ever finds out…You'll break is heart for sure."

"Promise me mother that you won't tell him."

Raising her hands in defense she quickly sprang to the door saying, "I wouldn't dream of breaking your father's heart like this. I love him after all."

"Just because I'm with Inuyasha does not mean I don't love father."

"You obviously don't care for his well being. If he finds out about this, just think of his poor heart! He's had one heart attack, are you trying to give him another?"

"Of course not mother but-

"No Kagome…This is all wrong, no good can come from this. Let's just hope one of you has enough sense to put an end to this before it goes too far."

And with that said, she left Kagome alone in her room, with just her thoughts.

'_You're too late mother. We're already past the point of no return."_

_The Next Day_

The next day Kagome woke up the brightest she's ever been in a long time. The thought of being in love, and having that love returned was like a dream come true. Never in her life had anything more romantic happened. This was a girl who dreamed of romance and even read romance stories religiously. For a little bit of happiness to come her way felt as if she were on top of the world and could handle anything…As long as she was with Inuyasha.

She looked down at her ring in awe. It was a simple gold ring; but it meant so much. This one little piece of jewelry was to change her life drastically. Yesterday they talked about how fast it was going, and Kagome knew it must be too good to be true. She remembers their conversation as clear as day.

"_This feels as if it's all a dream, Inuyasha."_

"_I know…I'm afraid too wake up if it is."_

"_I'm afraid to leave you for fear I'll never see you again."_

_They were standing next to her car, and he lightly touched her cheek, bringing his lips down and softly kissing her head saying, "Never worry about anything anymore, Kagome. I'm here now."_

"_I know," she said placing her hands on his chest, "it's just that, what if you have a change of heart by tomorrow? What if something happens and you decide that you don't want me anymore?"_

_Placing both his hands on her cheeks and forcing her to stare into his endless golden orbs he said, "Nothing in this world could ever have me refuse your love. You've given me a gift, Kagome Higurashi, and I will not give it back."_

She believed him…That's all she could do. Loving someone meant trusting them right? So, for once in her life, she decided to trust someone and pray that their love would come through for them. Inuyasha said he would call her when he settled things at home and such. She couldn't wait for his call and completely stopped everything so she wouldn't be busy when he was ready to be with her.

_Time Together_

When her cell phone finally rang it was four in the evening, a little later than she anticipated, but as long as he called, it was fine. He seemed a bit tired and sad about something. Was he having second thoughts already?

"Hey Sweetheart, I-I thought that we could spend some time on the beach again, if that's all right with you?"

"Of course it's all right Inuyasha. Anywhere with you is fine."

The phone line became silent. Kagome was a little worried about this.

"I'm glad you feel that way darling. I'll come pick you up?"

"Oh well…You better let me come to you. My dad is off work today. He would probably hit the roof if he saw us together."

Another beat of silence.

"All right, well, I guess I'll see you in a few. Um, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Whatever happens, I'll always love you. I just want you to know that."

"Ok Inuyasha…I'll always love you too."

_Together at the Beach_

As soon as Kagome parked she was hesitant to get out. Yesterday had been the most magical experience in her whole life, and for some reason, Inuyasha didn't seem like himself today. Even though they just met, she could sense something was troubling him.

"Oh wow…What's all this?" Asked Kagome, as Inuyasha put the finishing touches to, what appeared to be, their own little picnic on the beach, complete with roses, candles, and hot sandwiches for two.

Looking up from his work, Inuyasha said, "I thought you'd like it. Do you?"

"No Inuyasha," she said shaking her head, "I love it!"

That put a huge grin on his face, and offering his hand to her, they sat down to enjoy the meal.

It was a huge success! They even fed each other pieces of the food just like young lovers; but when Kagome tried to kiss him, he would frown and just look at her with sorrow in his eyes. Enough was enough; it was time to ask what was wrong!

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

The look in her eyes almost destroyed him. He could see everything in them. Her love, her bewilderment, and her fear, all because of him.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something."

"All right, what is it. You know you can tell me anything Inuyasha."

"Oh Kagome, I wish I didn't have to tell you this. I wish to God I didn't have to, but you have to know."

"Know what?"

Taking her hands in his and kissing both gently, he gazed into her eyes and admits to himself he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for what he was about to do to this magnificent creature; a woman who has saved him just by loving him.

Taking a huge breath, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I haven't been completely honest with you. There are a few things that I've left out."

"What do you mean?"

"May I tell you another story Kagome?"

"Tell me anything you want Inuyasha."

Inuyasha began with the story of his mother and father. It turns out, when his mother was sixteen, she fell in love. Everyone says when you're sixteen, you don't know any better, and that love is never true. For his mother though, the young man she fell in love with, was her world, and she was his. One factor stood between their happiness…He was Hindu. When she told her parents she was in love with this man, they threatened to disown her and cast her out into the cold. Since they would not let her be with him, she chose never to love again. At this time, her family received a call from old friends wanting to know if they would participate in an arranged marriage with their twenty-one year old son. She agreed to the marriage at the time, not caring what happened to her. She felt her life was over, and if she must be with someone, she would take the first offer.

So, they were married, but on the night before her wedding, she met up with her first and only love. He gave her the ring, now worn on Kagome's finger. It was a symbol of their undying love, and a reminder that even though they were different to society, their love was the same.

"I finally realize why she chose to marry my father. For years, they have loved each other, without really loving, Kagome. She chose her family over what really mattered to her. She chose her family over love."

"I really don't know what to say to that without sounding offensive."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. It's a tragic love story, that's all it is. But if she had not married my father, my sisters, nor I would have been born. I believe everything happens for a reason, I believe our meeting was fate."

"I believe so too Inuyasha."

"But like my mother, my dearest, I have to choose family over love."

Kagome could only look at Inuyasha in silence. And then, saying as calmly as she could, "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I come from a very poor family. My father lost a huge promotion, and my sisters are too young to work, and there's no way we would ever make my mother work outside of the house."

He told her for the past year, instead of going to college, he has been working non-stop in order to support his family. Inuyasha managed to save a little, but could never leave his family until they were on their feet again. It would be up to them before he could ever leave permanently.

"My dearest, I've come to America for a specific purpose."

It turns out; long time wealthy friends of his family are requesting their daughter to be married. She has just become of age, and they wished for a bright, young, and intelligent man to lead her unto the right path of womanhood. Inuyasha is arranged to be married to her immediately following their return to London.

"In exchange for her, my love, my family receives enough money to pull our heads out of the water for a long time. My family said it was the only way for us to survive. I cannot go against their wishes. My father told me I would never be welcome home if I did not go through this. It's my duty to help my family and follow their every wish. Family is very important to my people, Kagome. I cannot turn my back on them, and you see, my love, I cannot marry you."

It felt as if claws were ripping through her heart. Wasn't it just a few moments ago they were two young lovers on the path of enlightenment and adventure? Why has fate put these two soul mates through such cruel torment? Are they not meant to be together?

"You tell me this now," asked Kagome, "When we made such wonderful plans just yesterday about spending the rest of our lives together?"

"Kagome, I have nothing to offer you except my own love! My family borrowed money from my arranged bride so I may travel here to pick her up! There's nothing I can give you of worth!"

A gasp came from her throat as she was choking back sobs, "You're love is nothing to offer; something more precious than all the money and material possessions in the world? You're love is all I would ever desire from you, Inuyasha. I don't need anything except that!"

"Unfortunately, besides myself, that's all I could provide for you."

"It's enough."

"No, it's not! Kagome, I have to help my family, I can't just leave them stranded like this! I love them, Kagome. My darling, please don't make me choose between you and them twice. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But believe me when I say, loving you was the easiest."

She quickly took her hands from his, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Please don't cry I know this is hard. We'll get through this."

Looking up from her hands, she said, "We'll get through this? _We'll _get through this? Inuyasha, as you said, you're leaving for London with you're bride! This may be our last time to ever see each other!"

The thought never occurred to him that he may never see Kagome again.

"This won't be our last time together, Kagome, this I promise you. I may not be able to provide anything for you; but my word is as good as gold. We _will_ be together again someday. I don't know when and I'm not sure how, but someday."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Inuyasha," she said taking off the ring.

"No, don't," he said pushing the ring back into her hands, "keep it, Kagome. I gave this to you, and it'll always be yours."

Shaking her head 'no,' she said, "No, Inuyasha, it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to your fiancé. I'm not her."

"Then keep it with you as a promise of our love, an eternal vow, Kagome. I love you more than anything. I would move mountains, fire, and water for you, but in this life; I can only make a promise for someday."

With that, he placed the ring in its rightful place upon her finger. It's where it belonged, and it's where it would stay for the rest of her life.

"I believe in fate, Kagome. I believe everything happens for a reason. I don't regret meeting you, or falling in love with you, Kagome. You're everything I've always wanted, and we could sit here and wish this wasn't happening; but it wouldn't do any good. If these are our last moments together, let's make the most of it."

Shaking her head, "You're really going to go through with this?"

"I have no choice, Kagome. I'm the only one who can help my family. If I don't, I really don't want to think of what will happen if I'm not successful."

Sobbing again, she said, "I love you too much to ever hate you for doing this. I gave you something so precious, and now you want to give it back, just like that," she emphasized with a snap of her fingers.

"I will always cherish your love, Kagome. I will never deserve it, but I will always be grateful for having it. Please, try to understand my love; I'm doing this for our sakes."

"No, you're doing it for your family!"

"I have to! Don't you see?! They need me and I need them! I won't turn my back on them!" pausing to take in a deep breath, "Sweetheart, it's not only my family, but you deserve someone much better, someone who can promise you the world, something that I can never give you."

"You are my world, Inuyasha."

Neither knew what to say after this, so they stared like hurt children. Finally feeling the pressures of the world collide on her soul, Kagome collapsed into his chest, immediately having his arms come around her. She cried and balled her fist into his shirt saying over and over, "It's not fair, it's just not fair!"

"Life is never fair, my love, life is never easy. If it were, no one would want to leave."

And hearing her continued cries, he finally allowed himself to break down too, and sob into her hair. Thus they stayed, crying and comforting one another, until they noticed the sky turning those wondrous colors again. With one final sob, Kagome said,

"Isn't it the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

Taking her lead, he said, "I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life."

"I wish this was the last sunset."

"No you don't, Kagome," he said lifting her head level with his eyes, "You're going to one day find a man who will marry you, and take care of you and your children, and he will love you, Kagome; but I promise you, I promise you, Kagome, he will never love you as much as I do."

He gazed into her eyes and asked, "Will you promise me one thing, my love?"

"Anything," she said with a hiccup.

"Do not marry Kouga."

They both gave a chuckle from that and Kagome nodded her head in approval and acceptance. With a sigh, Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder until he stirred once again forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Will you sing for me Kagome?"

"What?"

"I wish to hear the voice of an angel…My angel, my guardian angel who saved me from a life without love. Sing to me, so I may have your voice throughout the rest of our days."

"I will sing to you, my darling, and know that my voice will always be only for you."

And so she sang to him. She poured her heart and soul out to him through an old song she sang from her high school days. "When I Have Sung My Songs," by Ernest Charles rang throughout the wind.

"_I could not share them all again,_

_I'd rather die with just the thought that_

_I had loved so well, so true. That I could never_

_sing again. That I could never, never sing_

_again, except to you."_

With that, they shared one last kiss between soul mates, one last kiss till the end of their lives, and until they meet again…_Someday._

_The Days After_

Kagome lived without really living. Everything seemed like such a blur after that fateful day. How could she live knowing her soul mate was loving another? How could anyone expect her to live and love knowing half herself was missing? Somehow from all this she did learn something. She gained more confidence in herself to face Kouga in order to rip his heart out! A knock is heard from her door, obviously Kouga thinking she wants to be with him.

She was especially feeling cruelness towards Kouga for the fact that she found him at a local club the other night dancing in between two other girls. Her friends knew she was depressed and as a way of cheering her up, they took her on a girl's night out. Where they ended up was the place where Kouga just so happened to be. He kissed the girls, bought them drinks, and flirted with them till he found more girls to dance with. By this time, Kagome was sickened, and ready to go home. In a way, she felt she probably deserves this. Did she not cheat on him, herself with another man? But it couldn't be helped could it? He was her soul mate after all, and she did love him, more so than she could ever love Kouga, a man who could not even give her a moment of his time to call. After Inuyasha, and then Kouga, everything started to come crumbling down.

_One man half across the world would give up everything to be with me if he could. Another, who could have me whenever he wanted, chooses to ignore me till he decides I'm good enough. Love is not fair. There is no such thing as fair love and the world cannot be filled with it. God created the world from his love, and from his love, life was created. If there was love in life, there wouldn't be wars, or hatred, or even broken hearts. Like love, life is not fair or just. Life is a cold-hearted mistress, but love…Love is a vengeful bitch._

The knocking continued until Kagome finally gave herself one last look over in the mirror, and strolled over to the door, gently opening it with a plastered on smile. Kouga stood before her wearing his black leather jacket, faded jeans, gelled back hair, and high priced sneakers. Yes, he was the typical, "cool guy," of the time.

"Hey Kagome, it's good to see you," he said with the most devilish grin.

Kagome remained calm and smiled back saying, "It's good to see you again too."

"You ready for our date?" he asked gesturing out the door.

She nodded her head and told him to wait outside while she got her purse. As she came back to the door she said, "Oh Kouga! I almost forgot!"

"What did you forget?" he asked.

"Well, before I can go out with you, can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?" he asked with little interest.

"Well, before I can go out with you, Kouga…You have to go to Hell," she replied in the most casual tone of voice.

Kouga looked puzzled saying, "What?"

"You heard me. Go to Hell, Kouga. I have way better things to do than waste my time on the likes of you. Go find some other American girl to sponge off of; this one isn't taking any more scum. So go crawl back under that rock in India you came from, before I personally take you there and plant your sorry ass under it myself!" she cried as she slammed the door in his face. And never again did she hear from Kouga, her two-timing, no calling, lying, so-called boyfriend.

Mother and Son

Inuyasha stood by the window peering out into the world. Everything seemed so out of place. He should not be here; he should be in college and earning a degree, not being forced into an arranged marriage. A soft knock was heard at the door, ceasing Inuyasha from his thoughts. Without tuning from the window he said,

"Come in."

His mother, Mrs. Taishou, calmly walked in with a warm smile upon her face.

"Inuyasha…It's time for the wedding."

He just nodded his head and stayed by the window. Walking to her son, she placed a hand upon his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"You look so handsome, Inuyasha, so grown up."

"Thank you mother, but I'm hardly grown up."

"Yes you are, Inuyasha, you truly are a man, my son."

Turning away from his mother and looking back out the window he said,

"I understand mother."

"Understand what honey?"

"Why you did it; why you married father."

Inuyasha told her the story of how he met and fell in love with Kagome. His mother listened patiently and a bit saddened by how heart broken her son sounded. At then end of his story, Mrs. Taishou sighed saying, "We're very proud of you, Inuyasha. You're doing a great deed for your family. We love you so much. You're wife will bring great joy to you. I know she will."

"Like father did you?"

"You and your sisters are my joy, Inuyasha. God gave you a precious gift…Experiencing love even if just for a little while is the most blessed experience."

"I still love her."

"And you will always love her; but fate has chosen for you two to meet in one life, so that maybe in the next you'll be ready for each other. Perhaps to you right now, is seems like a tragic love story; but believe me my son, you'll understand why it is in fact a fateful love story after all."

Kissing him on the cheek, she walks out of the room, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

_The Wedding_

Everyone was dressed extravagantly in traditional Indian dress with vibrant colors and the purest silks. The women looked radiant in gold, and the men marveled in the festivities. Only one face held a solemn look…Only one face bore the look of a man too early to be called one.

Inuyasha stood waiting patiently in his red and white sharwani, as he waited for his future bride to take her place beside him. As the music played, and the beat of the drums rang throughout his ears, all he could think of was the beat of his beloved Kagome's heart as they held each other that last day. He believed it was a sound he would remember for the rest of his life, and no other heart beat would ever compare.

A gasp was heard throughout the crowd as the bride was descending down the isle towards him. With his back towards her, he allowed himself one more bit of weakness, and let out a single tear; a tear that took with it all his pain and sorrow for the loss from a fateful love story.

Her name was Kikyo, and was only a year younger than her husband. She looked so much like Kagome, but the light he saw that glowed within his true love, was not in Kikyo. Yes, Kikyo was pure of heart, but she was no Kagome. Her first words to Inuyasha on their wedding day were, "I will try to be a good wife, my husband." When she said this, Inuyasha pictured Kagome back on the beach with her hair flowing in the wind. Even when it was time for them to kiss, Inuyasha closed his eyes and pictured her face and her soft lips brushing against his.

For several months Inuyasha could only look at Kikyo and picture Kagome. Even when they first made love together he pictured Kagome moaning beneath him and smiling at everything he did. But when he woke up in the morning and looked to his side to see Kikyo's peaceful slumbering face, he flashed back into reality and realized Kagome would never be there.

When their first child was born, Inuyasha felt pride seeing his wife holding their son; but still he pictured the young twenty year old from America. Her face stayed with him throughout the years, passed birthdays of his three children, passed plays, games, concerts, and wedding anniversaries. Still, with each passing day, he dreamt of her smiling face and wondered whether she was thinking of him too.

_The Angel's Voice_

It was another night, another performance, and another paycheck for Kagome Higurashi, International Mezzo-Soprano, who sprang from nowhere. She performed at many places in her life, first starting off on stage singing opera in college, when she was hired to sing lounge music at the, "Blue Angel Night Club." This is where she received the title, "The Angel of Music," later shortened to "Angel," by the media.

During her night performances she would stand on the small stage wearing a shimmering dress, hair curled, dazzling jewelry, and light make-up, revealing her beauty to the clubbers. She would always sing from her heart about how she loved and lost and how new love was not an option. Men fell in love with her voice and asked her for a date, or just a few minutes of her time; but she could not bring herself to go with them. For her, there was only one man she wanted to be with, and he was with another.

Every night she would sing on stage and imagine him sitting at the back of the club waiting just for her. She knew it would never be, but imagining him there seemed as if she could do anything. As long as she pictured him there watching her, she felt all the cares of the world melt away and she would focus on his image every night, every performance, and every moment she felt she needed someone with her. And Inuyasha was always with her. Proving this, she would always play with the small gold ring he gave to her so long ago. It was a horrible habit on stage, but it comforted her whenever she really needed him.

And now, here she is, Kagome Higurashi, at age thirty-six, performing in London, England. Never had she dreamed in a million years she would be here, so close to him, yet so far. A man who is married and should have several kids by now, yet she could not bring herself to stop loving him. Though she knows it is wrong, and sinful to want another's love, she holds on to the fact that she does love him with all her heart and no other could hold her heart in the palm of their hands so easily as Inuyasha Taishou.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she says holding the silver microphone listening to her own bell-like voice. "Thank you for coming out tonight in such dreary weather."

The rain seemed to pour in London and nothing was left dry. Somehow, everyone seemed used to it, and chuckled at her thoughtfulness. Continuing she says,

"I would like to start tonight's program a little differently. You see, tonight is very special. It is my first night to ever grace London's presents."

The 10,000 audience members began to cheer and applaud for this in the massive golden theatre. Kagome held up her hand ceasing their approval saying,

"But it is even more special because I once knew a man from London, and fell in love with him when I was younger, and to this day I still think of him. And to this day I still think of the song I sang for him. He wished to hear me sing on our last day together, so that he could have my voice for the rest of our days. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the song by Charles Ernest, 'When I Have Sung My Songs,' in tribute to an undying love, and wherever you are my darling, I pray you are happy."

Another applause sounded and the orchestra began their music waiting for Kagome to take flight.

"_When I have sung my songs to you,_

_I'll sing no more._

_T'would be a sacrilege, to sing _

_at another door._

_We've worked so hard,_

_to hold our dreams,_

_just you and I._

_I could not share them all again,_

_I'd rather die, with just the thought,_

_that I had loved, so well, so true…"_

As she finished the song, the audience could not contain their tears or happiness. They clapped even before she sang her last note and hollered, roared, whistled, and belted their approval for miles. Kagome finally felt at peace for once in her life. It was her first time to sing this song in front of an audience since that fateful day, and she made a point to keep it like this, till it was time to pay tribute to their tragic love story.

Whispering to herself, "I pray you are happy and well, _Inuyasha_."

She said his name as if it were the most graceful of all names and one of the most important. Unknown to her and others around the theatre who stood and gave their praises, one man continued to sit in his balcony seat watching her intently, just as he had those many years ago in that old clothing store in America. There he sat, crying for the first time since he left her side, and since his wedding day. He sat there, hearing the voices of the past haunt him as they did every day.

_Inuyasha's Luck_

"Oh look Sweetheart, my parents sent us two tickets to see this artist all the way from America. They say she's really something!"

"Kikyo, I have work to do. I don't have time to go to some silly concert."

"It's not something silly, Inuyasha! It's a chance for us to go out. We hardly ever have time for ourselves with the kids around. Your parents promised to look after them. Come on, just a few hours?" She pleaded as she hung on her husbands arm while he typed away at his computer in the study.

Much older now, he wore glasses as he worked, and ever so often would take them off and hold the bridge of his nose out of stress and relief. Tonight he was especially overworked since after years of studying, he finally earned his aeronautical degree and had many plans to make up before the morning. It was one of the proudest moments of his life when he received his degree, and he realized he could finally support his family without the use of the money from his in-laws. It was a moment he looked on in relief as well as hurt. If he had this degree some odd years ago, maybe his life would be much different than from now; but in retrospect, so would his three children, whom he would not trade for anything in this world. Yet…He still thinks about…_What if?_

"You'll have fun, I promise!" Pleaded Kikyo once again.

Heaving a large sigh, Inuyasha nodded his head, kissed her cheek, and watched as she happily skipped out of his study, and whisked herself upstairs to make herself look elegant for the night. He admitted to himself long ago that Kikyo was a wonderful wife, and beautiful to look at; but he still could not say he was _in love_ with her. It would be a lie and he knew for sure he would burn in Hell before ever saying something he did not feel. To him, he already wondered if God was going to forgive him for marrying a woman for her money, instead of the glorious angel placed before him more than sixteen years ago.

_The Concert_

"Who's performing anyway?" Asked Inuyasha as they entered the theatre and found their seats up in the balcony.

"Oh, she's quite big in America and just started her international tour awhile back."

"So, who is she?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

His heart flat-lined, he just knew it. Fate dealt him another hard blow once again. To think, at this very moment, Kagome, his Kagome, was in London, and waiting just behind the curtain to perform for him. He often wondered what became of her, if she became a teacher, or got married, and had children; but for the most part, he wondered if she was happy.

_And then the angel appeared…_

The moment she made her entrance on stage, Inuyasha felt his heart jolt to life again. There she was in all her glory, just as beautiful as he remembered her all those years ago. Not a mark stained her elegant face, or a frown, nothing at all except make-up and expensive jewelry giving her more wonder.

When she started her song, the memories rushed back and slapped him in the face. There they were so young, holding each other on that beach while looking at the sunset. There they were so long ago, professing their love. There they were telling each other good bye for the last time.

He could not stand, he could not applaud, and he could not do anything except cry. Inuyasha did not feel weak, he felt free and finally at peace. Everything from all those years gone by was finally being released, and he let it all out. After the concert, his wife looked at him saying,

"I told you, you would have a good time!"

Inuyasha just nodded his head, and looked back at the empty stage where just a moment ago, Kagome Higurashi, his first love, stood singing for him.

While exiting the theatre, he bought ten copies of her latest album from a stand in the foyer, as well as, a dozen white roses to be delivered to her with a card saying, "From your #1 fan!" Inuyasha thought it was best she never know he was there. Knowing she was so close; but yet so far, was torture enough. No, it was best to leave, and remember her as the young angel from his youth.

_As Time Passes_

"I know he never loved me," said an elderly seventy-five year old Kikyo, as she wiped away another tear with her silk handkerchief, "But I know he cared."

The mourners tried to console the sobbing widow as she told them about their arranged marriage.

"I always knew his heart belonged to another, and as his wife, I always felt jealous of the other woman, but I let him love her anyway. It was best, after all, he was my husband, and I had him, but never really had him."

"Oh Kikyo, you shouldn't say such things," said her younger sister, Kaede, as she patted her shoulder.

"It's true. It's all true. He never wanted to marry me anymore than I wanted to marry him, but we had to! I admit I was infatuated with Inuyasha, he was so handsome when we were younger and quite a catch; but there was always a part of him that I never knew, a part of himself that he never let me see, and a part of him that I could never have."

"I'm sure you are prying too much into this, Kikyo. Inuyasha loved you very much."

"No! He loved _her_ not me!"

"And who is 'her,' sister?"

"I have an idea, as silly as it may be."

"Who do you think he could have loved more than his own wife?"

Kikyo stared at her husband's grave for a few moments pondering about the other woman who took her husband's love and left nothing for her. For years she thought she was jealous and hated the other woman for this; but realized that it was foolish to think such thoughts. Inuyasha had a life before their lives crossed, and it's possible he fell in love with another woman before meeting her.

She realized this the night of that concert so many years ago. Never had she seen her husband shed tears before, not even when their children were born, and never in her life had she seen him so happy than on that night. Kikyo remembered the performer speaking of a young man from London whom she fell in love with; but thought little of it at the time until Inuyasha bought several copies of her album, and each month when a new release came out, he would lock himself in his study listening to it for hours on end. Sometimes she thinks she did hear him sobbing, but paid no heed. When she would ask him to go to another of her concerts he always declined saying he had too much work or something of the sort. It was not until one night as they slept, she finally solved the mystery. Without realizing it, Inuyasha said in his sleep, _"Love has no difference,_ _Kagome."_

"Her name was Kagome. She was an American performer who died some years ago," Kikyo said to her sister.

She remembers her death well, for it was all over the news. Kagome Higurashi died when she was just forty-six, in a plan crash to Sydney, Australia, for a concert at the Sydney Opera House. When Inuyasha turned on the news and watched the report he turned deathly pale and would not speak to her or the kids for days. He would lock himself in his study listening to her music. When they would talk about her death, he would say what made him so sad was the fact she died without ever having a family of her own.

"_She should have had a husband and child at least."_

"_Maybe she didn't want to have kids."_

"_No Kikyo, all women want kids, and she wanted them, I know she did."_

"_And how do you know Inuyasha?"_

He just paused and looked off in the distance, never finishing the conversation.

"Oh yes, Kagome Higurashi! I remember her! But honestly Kikyo, you can't tell me that Inuyasha, your husband, knew Kagome Higurashi personally?"

"It's true Kaede. I know she was something to him, a wife just knows these things."

And that seemed to end the discussion on the matter.

_Eternity and Beyond_

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes from what appeared to be a long nap. Looking around his surroundings, all was white and…_Heavenly_. Nothing but blue skies and puffy white clouds graced his presents. What was going on? Where was he? Is this Heaven?

"Does that mean that I'm-?

"Home, yes you are my son," said his deceased father of twenty-five years now.

He was exactly how he remembers him when he was a teenager. The same muscular build, strong chin, and thoughtful eyes. Yes, it was his father, but how could this be?

"Welcome home Inuyasha, we've missed you."

"Father? I can't believe this is real."

Mr. Taishou hugged his son with as much love as any father could show and with this, took his arm tugging him along.

"Where are we going father?"

"You have a promise to keep Inuyasha, and I have an apology that's long over due."

"An apology?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I was wrong to make you marry Kikyo for money all those years ago, and for that I am truly sorry. At the time it seemed as if it was for the best. I did not know how much it did affect your life till it was too late."

"My life was full, father, no need to apologize."

"I must, Inuyasha, because although Kikyo loved you, there was someone else who would have moved both Heaven and Earth to be with you, and as a matter of fact, she's waiting for you right now. Come on, my son, you don't want to keep her waiting any longer than she already has."

With that, his father pointed him in the right direction and a bright light appeared out of nowhere, blinding him for the moment. When his vision recovered, everything seemed like a dream. He was standing on the exact beach in America with the setting sun on the horizon in the exact spot where he said good bye to Kagome all those years ago.

_Kagome._

"Isn't it the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

As if in slow motion, Inuyasha turned around to see if the bell-like voice was truly real. Then he saw her. The most beautiful sight in both Heaven and Earth was standing right in front of him, just as she was when she was twenty years old. Kagome Higurashi, the love of his youth, wearing a flowing white gown, with no shoes on her graceful feet, and her hair loose as it flows in the wind, making her look like a real angel. _His Angel._

"The most beautiful sight is standing right in front of me, Kagome."

"It's been a long time," she said walking towards him.

"Too long," was his short response as he focused on her eyes.

"I waited."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. It would have been a lie if I had taken another. I told you Inuyasha, my heart was for you, no one else could ever have it, and I couldn't let them. Not when its rightful owner was still alive."

"You deserved to be happy, Kagome. You deserved all the riches in the world, a man to love you, and give you dozens of children, and make all your wishes come true, and-

She placed her hand upon his lips, hushing him instantly.

"I was happy while I was alive, Inuyasha. My only wish in the entire world was for you to be happy."

"You deserved more."

"I got what I deserved, Inuyasha, a fun-filled life with many friends and family. True, I did not marry or have children of my own; but maybe in my next life I can create an even better story than this one."

"You're right Kagome," he said, placing his hand upon her cheek, stroking it gently, "But it's time we continue our love story and I promise you, this one will last for all eternity."

"Our story ended ages ago, Inuyasha."

"No Kagome," he said shaking his head and holding the hand which still had the gold ring from years ago, shining brightly on her finger, "It was simply delayed…For far too long."

Still not believing him, Inuyasha said, "Listen to me Kagome, because what I say is true. Our love is a story that has no end," he paused to kiss the ring upon her finger before gazing into her eyes again, "Just as our love is eternal, our love is blind, and our love has no difference."

With this, two bodies found each other, and after years of being apart, finally unite in the way God intended for lovers to unite. And with the joining of the bodies, came the intertwining of the souls, mingling together as one for all eternity.

_The End_

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you everyone for reading my latest story. I know I have not updated in forever; but it is not without reason. The story you have just read is based on actual events that took place recently in my life. Because of this, I have found it difficult to write about love with a happy ending, when in my life right now, love is a very troublesome situation for me._

_If I could have one wish in the world, it would be for everyone to not see colors or believe they are always right. It would be possible for everyone to love one another and respect each individual. My wish is for everyone to see what my darling and I see…Each other, just who we are as people. Not a color or a religion…Just people trying to make a difference in the world. _

_I fell in love with a man from a different culture and I fell hard. So hard, dearest readers that I nearly gave up everything I have worked so hard for up until now, to be with him. For the first time, I nearly let go of everything, and took a chance on faith and love. But it was not to be for this story. And so, I have had difficulty thinking about much else other than the fact, I am still in love with a man across the sea, who undoubtedly loves me still. _

_One thing is for sure though…I have not given up hope. My hope is that we will one day be reunited. He may be across the ocean, but love does not care, and neither do I. You may think I am crazy to believe in this hope. But I see it as enlightenment, and an adventure. I wanted adventure readers, and well, here's one for sure. _

_He recently sent me an email, and even though his words hurt like ice ripping through me, I still love him. He says he cannot contact me anymore because it hurts too much, he also told me of his fiancé and their upcoming wedding. No readers, I could never hate him for this. He says he would understand if I did; but the truth is…I can't, I won't, and I will not allow my heart to feel anything but love for him. And I will not allow myself to do or say anything about him unless it is wishing for his eternal happiness. For the first time in my life readers…I fell in love. And it's not a crush we get when we're in high school; it's genuine, profound, ever lasting love. Excuse me for sounding like Rose from "Titanic," but Farhad helped me and taught me things about myself that I never knew. He helped me realize that love isn't just in stories or movies…Love is real, and it's out there waiting for us to partake in it. I took my chance and I have no regrets because even though we both walked away from true love, I know someday we'll be together again, and when that day comes…I will still love him just as I do now._

_The Story_

_The story, I know, is sad. That is why I plan on writing another if not two similar stories based on the same situations. In those they should have happier endings. I did feel bad for Kagome and Inuyasha in the story, but I could not help but write it this way. This is how my own story is looking so far, but remember everyone…Life cannot change until you take charge. If you want a different outcome, you have to make it. And so…Let's make a difference. Let's throw caution to the wind and have our fun, let's have our freedom! Because only then will we be happy and free! Love with all your hearts and never let anyone tell you love is wrong, because love has no difference._

_To those who are still reading and waiting patiently for my other stories, please forgive me, and understand why they have stopped for a short time. I will update those stories…I cannot say when, but just know they are still in my thoughts as all of you are. Thank you everyone and take care._

_With Love,_

_Karen Angelica_


End file.
